The Dalish Noble
by whitetiger10702
Summary: The story of a girl named Anais. Daughter of Highever's Teryn, raised by the Dalish.
1. Start of a Bad Day

__Chapter one: Bad Day__

__From the moment my eyes flutter open, I could tell, this was to be a bad day. Everything from the large drops of rain hitting my window to the cold chill that gave me goose-bumps hinted at it. Pushing my head off my pillow I felt the head-ache hit like the hilt of a sword, making me moan in the most un-ladylike way. Standing up in my "royalty" room (as the guards called it) I pulled the blankets out from under my Mabari, Prince, who in return grunted and rolled over.__

"__Come on boy, I've got to go help Ronald!"__

__With the mention of the knight, Prince jumps up expecting a treat. Jumping off the bed he bolts to the door before I can even start to head in his direction. I redress myself out of the simple clothing I wore to bed into a white splintmail____armor with my sword in a sheath at my side and a Highever sheild on my back. With a light glance in the mirror I decide to pull my long golden blond hair up, with it being so long its always in the way. Reaching the lower part of my back, even when I pulled it up it went to my shoulder blades. I was told that this hair was a perfect match with my bright blue eyes with golden and lavender specks. I never thought so...__

__When I open the door the guards greet me lightly and tell my they look forward to training. I head out with a smile, unlike incounters right after I..left the Dalish these were kind and not insults to me. Prince walk right next to me with a stride of power, his white fur gleamed in the light of the torches in these halls. Along with this white fur was the war-paint of ebony tiger stripes, which were beleived to give his Master the power of a tiger itself. Yet, I do not consider Prince my "dog", he is my brother in arms.__

__Heading down the long outdoor halls with rain splashing my face and the stone ground. Prince whimpered as the rain pounded him also. Picking up my pace I heard the dining place for the guard bustle, with activity and noise of the city guard picking up breakfast before changing shifts, the door swings open with a light push and the atmoshere hits me, joy. I never felt this with my parent only around the city guard, Ronald, and my brother..and at one time the Dalish.__

__The moment the guards see me a large cheer erupts, "Anais!"__

__They all greet me with friendly pats on the back and words of gossip. Pushing myself through the crowd, I see the new group of guards that began training today talking to Ronald. Ignoring the guards and knights around me I make my way towards them.__

"__The Teyrn's daughter herself, she shall be respected with the highest respect," Ronald was preaching to the new recruits; a young man with black wind blown hair and crystal colored blue eyes, a slightly older man with gray streaked brown hair and dark brown almost black eyes, and a young elven girl with blond hair that crops her face and tattoo of a flame.__

__This young elven girl surprises me, elves were not equals in Ferelden. She must be special... Her beauty alone would bring her up class with high cheek bones and bright green eyes, but even then in Ferelden it would make her a prized prostitute. Her armor is of Dalish origin (I have some of my own hidden away), so she is not from the Alienage of Highever. Her tattoo looks familiar, as if i've met her.__

__Pushing these thoughts to the back of my head I great the group, "Roland! No need to make me sound like a prissy bitch."__

"__Milady!" he bows to me as I approach and the recruits akwardly mirror him.__

"__Damn it, Ronald! You know I hate that," I laugh stiffly, "Raise your heads!"__

__Ronald does it first with a little blush at the tips of his ears from embarrassment, then the recruits follow, standing as silent as mice. After minutes of this silence I spoke up.__

"__I am Marie, one of your instructors," a few moments of silence, " and you guys are?"__

"__My name is Flynn," the man with black hair is the first of the three to step forward, and on closer inspection, quite handsome. Strands of hair fell into his face as he leaned over and took my hand and lightly placed his lips onto the top of my hand, "Milady."__

__With a disgusted look on her face the elven girl shoves Flynn, "Excuse Flynn, Milady, he is a womanizer," she shot him a dirty look, "My name is Alia."__

__The last older man speaks up after waiting in the back of the group, "My name is Jaylon."__

__I smile at this group, I know that this group will have some potential. I can just feel it__

__Only if I knew.__

*(note from author)

*This is sorta my own story of Dragon Age, I do change some characters places and add my own. So if you do not like that sorta thing I wouldn't recommend reading this. There are some grammar and spelling errors I am new at this type of format in writing (i'm more of a poet) and i'm trying to remember things I learned in high school. If you would like to maybe P.M. me to help I would like that.

Also, my Dalish words are going to be German and at the end of each chapter I will tell you what they mean, so don't like freak out and google it just read until the end! Thanks for reading this!(I am republishing this one I hadn't gotten a chance to look over the guidelines I'm dearly sorry)


	2. 10 years earlier part one: Meeting him

The chariot hit a bump making me fly into my brother, Fergus.

"Hey! Watch it, Anais," he growled at me, "why didn't you sit by Marie? She's your twin."

"She's mad at Mother, and I don't want to get in the middle of it," I point to my sister sitting next to my mother a few feet away from us.

"Why's she mad at Mother?"

"She found out that when we come of age one of us is to marry Cailan."

"So? It may not be her it could be her."

"Come on, Fergus, Mother favors her. She's not going to let me, the tom-boy troublemaker marry into the royal blood. Not unless I become a state of the art lady like Marie."

"Your wearing a dress now."

"But, we both know, its just because of the festival tonight...and Mother made me."

I hear the horses whine as we stop in RedCliffe. My Father opens the door for us leading to a beautiful day and freedom from this carriage. Shouting comes from behind the carriage and moves in front of us when I realize it's Nathiel, Cailan, Dailen, and some other blond boy I don't recognize.

"I get to help one of them out!" Dailen yells at the other boys.

"NNOOO!" Nathiel and Cailen yell at the same time.

The blond boy stays behind while the other boys trample each other. My attention lingers on him for a few moments until Marie nudges my from behind.

"Who is he?" She asks with curiosity in her eyes.

"I don't know he's dressed fairly well, but not like top nobility." Noticing the not quite complete silk outfit he wears.

"None the less we have men fighting over us. Lets decide whom to please," Marie is the first to move towards the boys, ignoring Cailan's hand she lets Dailen and Nathiel take one each.

Cailen looks unaffected and takes my hand instead with a smile on his lips. His blue eyes gilnt lightly with the sun high in the sky, yet I can't help looking at the boy behind him with brown eyes that almost look black from this distance. Stepping out of the carriage I can feel Calian's strength as he helps me down.

I lean over and whisper to the prince, "who is he?"

"That's Alistair, he's Bann Teagan's...son. I guess?"

"Introduce me, before we head up to the castle."

With a look of astonishment he takes my hand and leads me to the boy, Alistair.

"Alistair, this is Anais. She's the Teryn of Highever's daughter"

I tip my head and lift up the rim of my dress in a curtsy. Once my head is lifted I smile and see his cheeks turn ruby red. I feel Cailen interlock his arm with mine, like you would on your wedding day with your to be spouse.

"Lets go they'll be waiting," he says looking impateint.

"Alistair would you like to come with?" I ask the boy.

He nods his head shyly and walks up next to me, and for the first time he speaks, "I would like that very much," he smiles at me, "Milady."

**Author's Note: I would like very much to have some reviews and comments if you like this story so far. Thanks for reading! **


	3. Training

Chapter Three: First Day

I watch as the new recruits pick out their weapon, which has always been my favorite part of training, finding out their weakness and helping them destroy it. Well, weapon wise. Alia, with no surprise, picks a long bow with a nice curve that, I believe, is my own bow I brought back from the Dalish. I cock my head with a bit of interest as I allow my eyes to shift to Flynn, who is balancing a long sword and shield of Highever like my own. Then, last but not least, Jaylon who is swinging a great sword around. I smirk and noticing i'm taking note of weakness already and my favorite part is coming up.

"Okay, Recruits, the goal is simple. Beat me in a battle," I shift my footing to balance myself and ready my sword and shield, "who's first?"

Moments of silence pass by and when I get annoyed by the silence I look to Ronald. He takes the hint and pulls his own sword and shield.

"Maybe, you'd prefer an...example," Ronald says as he balances himself in his heavy chain-mail armor.

Our swords lock in combat in seconds, after years of duels with me he's learned, do not treat me like a woman in battle. It'll be a mistake to lose the duel, Ronald's issue is in his heavy armor he moves slowly is battle. After I defend his first attack, I move quickly in my lighter Splint-mail and end this duel before it begins. Pulling a little blade from its sheath, I'm behind Ronald before he can react, placing the blade carefully at his throat. I smirk at my short won battle.

"I give up," he drops his sword and shield.

"Now, Recruits, tell me Sir Gilmore's weakness."

Silence once again.

"He is quit-" I'm cut off mid-sentence by Alia.

"He's slow," Alia mutters.

"Hmm?"

"His armor, it slows him down," she says this with more courage.

I cock my head with delight, "correct," I pause, "Now tell me each of your fellow recruit's weakness in weapon choice...including your own."

"Flynn is unstable and unbalanced, Jaylon is slow in swinging movements, and I myself am not good in close combat."

"I'm impressed. Now tell me my own."

"I...do not know."

"That's because I know how to hide my own," I take her bow and fire several arrows at the dummy all hitting there mark, "I am also very talented." Next, I take my own sword and shield and balanced I take a few heads off the dummies sending straw everywhere. And then I take Jaylon's sword and swing in in large faster motioned archs. "Want to know my weakness?"

They all nod their head, "I can not look someone or something in the eyes before I kill it."

_Flashes of memories take over my eyes._

"_Kill him! Just kill him!" _

_The screams of the elves behind me pierce my ears, the small elven boy that lay at the feet of a man I know, he's ready to kill that boy. Sword up, yet I am frozen._

When reality hits again my head feels likes it's going to split. Ronald and the recruits surround me speaking fast.

"Oh for the love of the Creators. Did it happen again, Ronald?" I mutter.

"Yes, Milady you passed out. Hit your head pretty hard again too."

Ronald helps me stand and with a light wave of my hand I call off the rest of training for that day. Calling for the nearest guard I have him take the recruits to their new chambers.

"Ronald..." I sigh, "I need to go back to my room."

He gives me a slight nod, understanding what I need.

_Time to work some magic._

_**Author's note** _

_I say thanks to Shinedown who reviewed my story and gave me a reason to write a new chapter tonight! I love knowing is my readers like my story and some of the Twists in the story (Like this one) I'd love more reviews or even P.M. involving my stories. Thanks for reading!_

_-WhiteTiger_


End file.
